Manual de usuario de MAMORU ENDO
by Cora-Cora-chan
Summary: ¿Que tal si Level-5 nos diera la oportunidad de comprar a nuestros personajes favoritos como robots? ¿Habría problemas? ¿Nuestra casa sería destruida por tiros fenomenales? Ahora conseguí un KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA y este es su manual de uso...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Emm… vagabundeando por fanfiction me encontré con esta forma de escribir que me pareció muy divertida, así que la haré con el protagonista de Inazuma, nuestro querido capitán!

OJO!: La idea no es mía, yo solo la tomé "prestada" hay fics de otras series pero como aquí no había ninguno (que yo sepa) quise compartirlo :3

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es exclusiva propiedad de Level-5, hago esto sin fines de lucro_

_La idea TAMPOCO es mía._

* * *

><p>Manual del usuario de MAMORU ENDO<p>

FELICIDADES: ¡Usted ha obtenido una unidad MAMORU ENDO de la Compañía Level-5©! Le garantizamos que con su unidad ENDO tendrá horas de infinita diversión, siempre y cuando el producto tenga un uso correcto, así que asegúrese de leer este manual antes de intentar cualquier acción con su unidad. Le advertimos que MAMORU ENDO fue creado con la mejor tecnología de punta en género de robótica, por lo que no notará que es un ser artificial, ya que posee la capacidad de realizar cualquier acción humana, como lo son dormir, comer, etc. Sin problema alguno.

**Especificaciones técnicas:**

Nombre: MAMORU ENDO

Edad: 14 años en paquete normal – 24 años en paquete "expansión"

Fecha de creación: 22 de Agosto*

Estatura: 1.58 cm

Color de ojos: Cafés

Color de cabello: Café

Lugar de ensamblaje: Inazuma Town en Japón

**Accesorios incluidos con su MAMORU ENDO:**

1 Banda naranja para el cabello

Unidades infinitas de balones de fútbol

2 Pares de guantes de portero

1 Banda de capitán de equipo

1 Rueda de neumático de camión monstruo, con su respectiva soga.

1 Sortija de matrimonio (objeto exclusivo para el paquete "expansión")

**Compatibilidad:**

Su unidad ENDO tiende a alentar y activar energéticamente a las demás unidades de la compañía Level-5©, por lo que si no quiere problemas con los dueños de otras unidades, le recomendamos leer el anexo "Compatibilidades de su unidad MAMORU ENDO"

-Unidades como AKI KINO, FUYUKA KUDO y NATSUMI RAIMON se sentirán atraídas hacia su unidad ENDO, si usted es un/a fujoshi, le recomendamos mantener alejadas a las unidades ya mencionadas

-Aleje a su unidad ENDO de unidades como REIJI KAGEYAMA, que sólo buscan la destrucción de su unidad.

-Su MAMORU ENDO simpatizará especialmente con unidades como SHUUYA GOUENJI, YUUTO KIDO e ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU, pero tenga cuidado de dejar a su unidad en modo "Libero" al lado de las unidades mencionadas, las consecuencias pueden ser destrozo del hogar por llamas, puños gigantes, fuertes vientos, relámpagos, etc.

-La unidad YUUKI TACHIMUKAI puede llegar a ser una amenaza para su ENDO si está en modo "fan". No nos hacemos responsables de desapariciones de piezas o del aparato completo, está usted advertido.

-MAMORU ENDO puede cambiar las configuraciones de unidades como HIROTO KIYAMA, TERUMI AFURO, o "DESSARM" de "villano" a "aliado", aunque si los dueños de estas unidades no quieren que su configuración cambie, se puede meter en aprietos, asegúrese de ser precavido con su unidad.

-La unidad KYOUSUKE TSURUGI en la versión "expansión" presenta cierto "odio" a su unidad, pero esta pasará con el tiempo, solo tenga paciencia y asegúrese de que su unidad ENDO esquive los ataques de este aparato

-Cuide a su unidad de la comida de NATSUMI RAIMON, si no quiere que su ENDO sufra de intoxicación

Como se habrá dado cuenta, la mayoría de las unidades de nuestra compañía, simpatizan con su MAMORU ENDO, usted lo terminará amando también, tarde o temprano. Si ha comprado el paquete de "expansión" de la unidad, debemos decirle que su unidad está unida a otra, entre las opciones tenemos a las unidades AKI KINO, FUYUKA KUDO y NATSUMI RAIMON, es libre de elegir la que sea de su mayor agrado.

**Vestimenta:**

Su unidad ENDO cuenta con una vestimenta predeterminada, aunque también es intercambiable, este modelo incluye: Equipo de portero de la "Secundaria Raimon" de colores verde y naranja/amarillo (incluye zapatillas)

**Función:**

Su unidad MAMORU ENDO tiene como principal función alentarlo, alegrarlo e incitarlo a jugar soccer, si usted termina golpeando el balón y de este emanan elementos sobrenaturales (ya sea hielo, fuego, vientos huracanados, truenos, tigres, pingüinos, demonios, etc.) no, no está alucinando, son los efectos que su unidad le puede proporcionar.

**Modo de uso: **

**IMPORTANTE: **Para cambiar las modalidades de su unidad, usted deberá adquirir una contraseña, que le dará la unidad sólo si le gana en un partido de fútbol.

**-"Anexo: Modalidades de MAMORU ENDO"-**

*Portero (predeterminada): En esta modalidad, su unidad mostrará lo mejor de sí, tenga cuidado de no tener objetos frágiles si tiene a ENDO en esta modalidad, aunque le servirá para atajar cualquier cosa ¡Hasta puede parar un camión! Pero no lo intente… NO.

*Libero: Precaución si tiene adquirido otros modelos como KAZUYA ICHINOSE, YUUTO KIDO, SHUUYA GOUENJI, FUBUKI SHIROU, etc. No nos hacemos responsables de daños. En esta modalidad, usted puede practicar lanzamientos con su unidad, siempre bajo la supervisión de un adulto o árbitro.

*Consejero: Si usted tiene un/a hermano/a hospitalizado/a o alejado/a de usted, si se siente traicionado, sin confianza alguna, o con el autoestima por los suelos, esta modalidad es perfecta para usted, su unidad lo alentará y le dará grandes consejos, siempre basándose en el fútbol soccer. Advertencia: No pida consejos amorosos, la unidad MAMORU ENDO tiene 0% de conocimientos acerca de este sentimiento hacia otros humanos, sólo lo tiene para el soccer, excepto en el paquete "expansión"

*Entrenamiento: En este modo, su unidad entrenará con la rueda adjunta, usted también puede participar de este entrenamiento… No se preocupe, lo peor que le puede pasar son contusiones y alguno que otro hueso roto ¡No es nada!

*Fujoshi: Especialmente diseñado para fans del Shounen-ai, si tiene adquirida preferentemente unidades como ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU puede activar esta modalidad y disfrutar de la función.

**Condiciones de vida:**

Su unidad ENDO no puede mantenerse mucho tiempo sin jugar fútbol, si no quiere que colapse, manténgalo siempre cerca de una cancha de soccer. También es necesario para la unidad un buen lugar donde entrenar, debe proporcionar a su unidad jugadores de fútbol. De preferencia con una vida "no normal" la mayoría de nuestras unidades cumple con el requisito "trauma infantil" así que no se preocupe.

**Alimentación:** La unidad MAMORU ENDO se sentirá a gusto con cualquier comida, excepto con la comida de NATSUMI RAIMON, aunque la puede tolerar en el paquete "expansión", le recomendamos para la alimentación de ENDO, adquirir nuestro modelo AKI KINO.

**Preguntas frecuentes:**

Pregunta.- Mi MAMORU ENDO sonríe extremadamente, ¿Es esto normal, o es un error de fábrica?

Respuesta.-No tiene de que preocuparse, la unidad ENDO tiene la capacidad de ensanchar sus mejillas para una gran sonrisa, así que ¡Disfrútela!

Pregunta.- He juntado a mi unidad NATSUMI RAIMON con mi unidad MAMORU ENDO, ahora un montón de chicos de mi barrio quieren quemar mi casa ¿A qué se debe esto?

Respuesta.- En su barrio hay muchos/as chicos/as ENDAKI, no podemos hacer nada para cambiar su situación, la única solución es adquirir un modelo AKI KINO y reemplazar a NATSUMI RAIMON, claro está que si no desea hacerlo ya que es una chica/o ENDUMI lo mejor será que se mude de barrio.

Pregunta.- A mi unidad ENDO lo persigue una unidad YUUKI TACHIMUKAI ¿Qué debo hacer en estos casos?

Respuesta.- La unidad YUUKI TACHIMUKAI puede ser distraída por unidades como JOUSUKE TSUNAMI o HARUNA OTONASHI, intente distraerlo o cambie la modalidad de TACHIMUKAI de "fan" a "portero".

Pregunta.-Mi unidad MAMORU ENDO no me deja dormir dando pelotazos a la pared ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Respuesta.- Si le pasa eso es porque su unidad no recibió una buena dosis de fútbol soccer durante el día, para la próxima vez, juegue usted con su unidad y si el problema persiste, contáctenos con el número indicado en el paquete o adquiera otras unidades para que acompañen a ENDO

Pregunta.- No quiero que ninguna unidad femenina esté unida a mi MAMORU ENDO en el paquete "expansión" ¿Qué hago?

Respuesta.- Puede poner a su MAMORU ENDO en modalidad "Fujoshi", que también está disponible en el paquete "expansión" aunque esto puede traer serios daños si tiene unidades AKI KINO, FUYUKA KUDO o NATSUMI RAIMON cerca.

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

*No debe mantener a su unidad sin soccer por más de un día, si lo hace, MAMORU ENDO puede sufrir daños irreparables

*No deje a la unidad SEITEI y a su unidad ENDO cerca (unidades exclusivas del paquete "expansión"), ya que este ultimo puede sufrir graves daños emocionales debido a la unidad SEITEI

*NO utilice a su unidad MAMORU ENDO para descifrar jeroglíficos, sólo lo hará si estos tienen que ver con técnicas especiales o evolucionadas

*La unidad RIKA URABE querrá emparejar a su unidad ENDO con FUYUKA KUDO, si usted no es partidario de esta relación, puede conseguir un KAZUYA ICHINOSE para distraer a la unidad RIKA.

*Su unidad ENDO se acostumbrará a retar a quien se le cruce por delante a un partido de fútbol, esta característica no se puede quitar de su configuración, así que acostúmbrese a ella

*Producto no apto para mayores de 40 años, asmáticos o enfermos cardiacos

-Con estas básicas instrucciones esperamos que tenga un gran tiempo de disfrute con su unidad MAMORU ENDO y que logre manejarla de forma correcta y sin percance alguno

* * *

><p>Listo! Bueno espero que los haya entretenido un rato, mmm… una pregunta antes de que se vayan ¿Hago otro manual? Si la respuesta es "SI" ¿De quién hago esta vez el manual? , Ne, Gracias por leer! :D Matta ne!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Minna! Muchas gracias por todos sus rewiews a todos! Me gustaría responderles "personalizadamente" pero he andado corta de tiempo debido a los exámenes finales -.-U

Bueno, gracias por sus ideas *redoble de tambores* Hagamos un conteo de votos!:

1-Hiroto Kiyama: 4 votos

2-Shuuya Goenji: 4 votos también O_O

3- Ichirouta Kazemaru: 6 Votos

4-Shirou Fubuki: 3 votos (y yo que pensaba que iba a tener más)

5-Ryuuji Midorikawa: 2 votos

6-Fuusuke Suzuno: 1 voto

7-Yuuto Kidou: 1 voto

Y como muchos lo pidieron, este manual es de… Kazemaru Ichirouta! *clap clap clap* Créditos!

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es exclusiva propiedad de Level-5, hago esto sin fines de lucro_

_La idea TAMPOCO es mía._

* * *

><p>Manual del usuario de ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU<p>

FELICITACIONES: Si usted está leyendo esto, significa que ha adquirido una de nuestras unidades de la línea INAZUMA ELEVEN® de nuestra compañía robótica Level-5®. Damos por hecho su completa satisfacción con la unidad ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU, garantizamos una diversión sana y segura para todas las edades y géneros. Para un uso correcto de esta unidad, rogamos a usted leer el siguiente "Manual del Usuario" para un uso correcto de su unidad. Le advertimos que nuestra tecnología en cibernética es una de las más avanzadas del mundo, por lo que su unidad ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU no demuestra ser artificial, ya que es capaz de realizar miles de acciones humanas, como comer, dormir, y divertirse, entre otras sin ningún tipo de problema.

**Especificaciones técnicas: **

Nombre: ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU

Edad: 14 años

Fecha de creación: 22 de Agosto*

Estatura: 1.60 cm

Color de Ojos: Cafés

Color de cabello: Verde-azulado

Lugar de ensamblaje: Inazuma Town en Japón

**Accesorios incluidos con su ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU:**

1 Banda naranja para el cabello (N/A: No, no es la de Endo xD, es la que utiliza para amarrarse el pelo)

1 Collar con una piedra de meteorito Alien

1 Banda de capitán de equipo (Objeto Inserto en modo "Juguemos contra Argentina")

1 Androide edición limitada MIYASAKA (para nuestras primeras 50 llamadas)

**Compatibilidad:**

La unidad KAZEMARU se comporta de manera un tanto inestable, aún así, es un gran compañero de aventuras. De antemano, sugerimos leer atentamente el anexo "Compatibilidades de su unidad ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU" que se presenta a continuación

-La Unidad RYOU MIYASAKA, al igual que su especial edición "androide" no se alejará jamás de su KAZEMARU, lo tendrá que llevar de vacaciones con usted, pues si no lo hace, la unidad entra en pánico y puede sugerir su total autodestrucción, así que no recomendamos este modelo de la compañía Level-5 ® a alguien que no tenga los recursos económicos necesarios.

-La unidad ENDO le tiene mucho aprecio a su unidad KAZEMARU, si tiene estas dos unidades, le aseguramos máximo disfrute.

Hemos intentado realizar la versión "expansión" de este artefacto, pero por ahora no hemos dado con los resultados esperados, deje de mandarnos cartas pidiendo la aparición de esta unidad en esta versión, hacemos lo mejor que podemos, disculpe las molestias.

**Vestimenta:**

La unidad KAZEMARU cuenta con una vestimenta predeterminada, pero que a la vez es intercambiable, esta edición cuenta con el uniforme deportivo de Raimon.

-Camiseta Amarilla/Azul

-Pantalones cortos Azules

-Zapatillas edición especial (Referencia: Zapatillas usadas por Usain Bolt en el Mundial de Berlín)

**Función:**

La unidad KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA tiene como principal función, ser un gran defensa de fútbol soccer, un gran velocista, pero a la vez, un buen compañero, puede también usarlo en verano, ya que la unidad se especializa en el aire y viento, así que puede ser un gran método de ahorrar la electricidad que usa su ventilador.

**Modo de uso: **

**IMPORTANTE:** Si exige demasiado a su unidad, esta puede cambiar de forma automática a modalidad "Emperador oscuro", para asegurarse de que esto no suceda, no enfrente a su unidad con otras de nuestra compañía tales como OSAMU SAGINUMA en modalidad "DESSARM" o a KIYAMA HIROTO en modalidad "GRANT"

**Modalidades de ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU: **

*Defensa (Predeterminada): KAZEMARU será un gran defensa en su equipo de fútbol, si tiene otras unidades de nuestra compañía, sus habilidades varían, pero tenga cuidado de abusar con su poder (Ejemplificación: no lo use para elevar cometas en verano, ni tampoco para lanzar a sus amigos lejos debido al viento, de eso sabe mucho la unidad JOUSUKE TSUNAMI (1)).

*Juguemos contra Argentina: Su unidad aumentará su determinación en esta modalidad, aunque su compatibilidad con ENDO puede bajar.

*Emperador oscuro: KAZEMARU puede entrar en esta modalidad de forma automática, si esto sucede, asegúrese de mantener alejadas a unidades como RYUUGO SOMEOKA, SHINICHI HANDA, entre otros, ya que ellos también pueden entrar en esta modalidad si su unidad lo hace (no nos hacemos responsables de daños en el hogar debido a balones oscuros, no intente levantar un balón oscuro si no es usted un levantador de pesas, puede sufrir graves daños, para sacar un balón oscuro de su casa, llame por favor a "servicios Kira ®" industria afiliada a Level-5® que se encargará de su problema lo más pronto posible).

*Velocista: Esta modalidad es sumamente adecuada si usted desea mejorar sus habilidades en velocidad, un entrenamiento con su unidad KAZEMARU, lo/a dejará listo/a para las olimpiadas de Inglaterra 2012.

*Fujoshi: La modalidad más requerida según nuestra última encuesta, diseñada para fans del Shounen-ai, la unidad KAZEMARU es la más vendida en esta modalidad, le aseguramos que esta función es completamente compatible con inimaginables unidades de nuestra compañía.

*Modalidad sorpresa: La modalidad sorpresa está inspirada en un suceso especial, en este caso, una cita entre la unidad FUYUKA con la unidad ENDO, no se preocupe si su unidad sufre algunos cambios de temperamento, aún no sabemos la causa de porque esto sucede, pero estamos investigando para su satisfacción, en esta modalidad, su KAZEMARU simpatizará más con la unidad MIDORIKAWA.

**Condiciones de vida: **

Su unidad KAZEMARU es muy fácil de mantener, a diferencia de algunas de nuestras unidades, esta no presenta el requisito "trauma infantil" aunque es un tanto solitario, agrada de jugar soccer, aunque no tanto como la unidad ENDO. KAZEMARU sólo necesita un lugar espacioso y de temperatura cálida. NUNCA deje a su unidad sola con MIYASAKA, si luego ninguna de las dos unidades está, puede llamar a nuestro "servicio de secuestro" especializado en este tipo de casos.

**Alimentación: **Unidades como HIBIKI o SEIYA TOBITAKA pueden ayudar con la alimentación de su KAZEMARU, debido a que la unidad disfruta mucho de la comida de rai rai ken.

**Preguntas frecuentes:**

Pregunta.- Muchos de mis amigos confunden mi unidad KAZEMARU con una chica, ¿Cómo puedo dejar que esto suceda?

Respuesta.- Esta pregunta es muy frecuente y difícil de solucionar, si usted tiene adquirida la unidad GOUENJI SHUUYA, puede usar la modalidad "balonazo psicológico" para hacer reaccionar al individuo que comentó tal cosa, si no posee esta unidad, puede obtener nuestro libro "Como explicar que su ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU es un hombre, para principiantes" . Como último recurso, puede bajarle los pantalones a su unidad. (N/A: Aún me cuestiono cómo es posible que haya puesto algo así xD, perdón si ofendí a alguien.)

Pregunta.- He visto que mucha gente viste a su unidad KAZEMARU con ropa femenina, yo también quiero hacerlo, la pregunta es ¿Afecta esto en algo a mi unidad?

Respuesta.- Si usted tiene a su unidad en modo Fujoshi, no existe ningún inconveniente, es más su unidad se sentirá a gusto usando este tipo de indumentaria, aunque no le recomendamos hacer estas prácticas en otra modalidad.

Pregunta.- Mi unidad está atascada en la modalidad sorpresa, tengo adquirida a las unidades MAMORU ENDO y FUYUKA KUDOU también, ¿Cómo puedo solucionar esto?

Respuesta.- Intente evitar el contacto entre sus unidades, si el problema persiste, deberá llamar a soporte técnico para poner fin al problema, aunque existe también la posibilidad de que deshaciéndose de la unidad FUYUKA el problema acabe

Pregunta.- Soy del extranjero, y sé que ustedes solo tienen sus unidades para Japón, ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que puedan expandir el negocio a Europa y América?

Respuesta.- (La siguiente respuesta es exclusiva responsabilidad de quién la emite y no refleja con exactitud el pensamiento de la compañía Level-5®) ¡Al fin alguien! Yo me encargo de redactar estos manuales, y estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, le he dicho a mis superiores que expandamos el negocio pero ellos no quieren. Aún así planeo apoderarme de esta empresa y hacer que estas unidades estén disponibles para otros países pero por ahora no ha resultado, aún así lo seguiré intentando.

Pregunta.- Mi unidad KAZEMARU no deja que le levante el flequillo para ver su ojo ¿Es un problema de fábrica? ¿Tiene algún defecto oculto?

Respuesta.- La unidad ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU, no es tuerta si es eso lo que está pensando, es sólo un asunto de integridad de la unidad, algo estético.

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

*La unidad KAZEMARU es un tanto emocional, puede sufrir graves daños psicológicos si se siente inferior, tenga cuidado con esto

*La unidad KAZEMARU puede configurarse para una modalidad de última generación, a la que hemos nombrado como "Novio" y justamente es lo que el nombre indica, esta configuración tal vez no agrade a su entorno, como a sus padres o familiares, si quiere configurar a su KAZEMARU en esta modalidad, asegúrese de tener la aprobación de sus padres, o si no, pueden optar por irse de la casa con su unidad (no le diga a sus padres que nosotros le dijimos esto)

-Con estas básicas instrucciones esperamos que tenga un gran tiempo de disfrute con su unidad ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU y que logre manejarla de forma correcta y sin percance alguno

* * *

><p>Primero que nada, muchas disculpas por tener abandonado este fic, la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero lo acabo de terminar y me siento muy a gusto, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado. Si quieren que haga un fic de algún modelo en especial, no duden en comentarlo en un review, el que reciba más votos será el próximo… ¿O tal vez la próxima? (Aunque lo dudo)<p>

Gomen si se me pasó alguna falta de ortografía. ¡Ah! Casi se me olvidaba

**Aclaraciones**:

Eh bueno esto lo puse inspirada en el capítulo 69, cuando juegan por ver quienes entraran en la selección japonesa, en una parte del partido, Kazemaru tiene el balón y Tsunami va a quitárselo, entonces Kazemaru corre rápidamente y una ventisca "saca volando" al pobre Tsunami xD

Bien, creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias por sus reviews :D Nos vemos!


End file.
